onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Alvida Pirates
5,000,000| captain = Alvida| }} The Alvida Pirates are group of pirates led by the female pirate "Iron Mace" Alvida. They were the first enemy pirates Luffy was seen to encounter. Jolly Roger The Alvida Pirates' Jolly Roger is a traditional skull on crossed bones. However, the skull is depicted from the side and has a pink heart on it. It's the first of very few Jolly Rogers in One Piece on which the skull is seen in profile. History East Blue Saga This group is one of the few pirate crews that is not described in detail and is only featured in one chapter.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 2 and Episode 1, The Alvida Pirates are introduced. In the manga the Alvida Pirates are seen cleaning the Miss Love Duck which is docked at an island that can be assumed to be the crew's secret base. The three named members of the crew and Coby find Luffy in the wine storage when the latter breaks out of a barrel he took a nap in and which Coby had just rolled to the storage. They are suddenly hit by Alvida's club as she threw it at them thinking her crew men are being lazy - which was actually true. (The storage hut is destroyed in the process.) To lead their captain's thoughts away from them the men inform Alvida about the "intruder", who had escaped with Coby. When finding Luffy and Coby Alvida gets mad at them when they insult her but is easily defeated by the former. Too afraid of the man who defeated the captain they feared, Alvida's subordinates give Luffy and Coby a boat in which they can leave the island.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 2 and Episode 1, The Alvida Pirates lose their will to fight after Luffy defeats their captain. In the anime the crew captures a passenger liner and the events take place in the storage of the ship and on board. The crew fights Luffy first and is defeated before Alvida. While the crew fights on the passenger liner, Nami is able to get on their ship unseen and steal their treasure after defeating an unnamed crew man by kicking him in the crotch. The crew then enters an alliance with the Buggy Pirates after Alvida saved their captain, Buggy. However none of her original crew have been seen since, with the exception of Coby who enlisted in the Marines. Following the Straw Hats to Loguetown, Alvida assists in Buggy's attempt to trap and assassinate Luffy on the execution platform, but before he can lop off his head, a bolt of lightning strikes Buggy's swords, destroying the platform and letting Luffy escape while Alvida watches from below. After this event, the Buggy and Alvida Alliance follow the Straw Hats into the Grand Line, but they take a different path than them. Skypiea Saga In the Jaya arc, they were seen meeting by chance with Portgas D. Ace, who decides to help them look for Luffy, apparently unaware of his goal. Alvida is also unaware of Ace being Luffy's brother. It also seems Ace has later left them behind and gone off on his own. Whitebeard War Saga Buggy was somehow caught by the Government and sent to Impel Down. As a result, the rest of his crew were forced into submission by Alvida who then ordered to leave him alone, departing from the prison. After the Battle of Marineford however Buggy returns alive, and is reunited with his old crew causing Alvida to relieve command of them. Crewmembers Crew Strength Although Alvida's bounty of 5,000,000 is above the average East Blue pirate, the strength of this crew is substantially below par for the standards shown later in One Piece. The crew has a relatively small number of members and their captain was defeated with a single blow of Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pistol.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 2 and Episode 1, Alvida is easily defeated by Luffy's signature attack, Gomu Gomu no Pistol. The remaining members of her crew were too scared to fight Luffy after their captain was taken down. Ships The Alvida Pirates originally used the Miss Love Duck as their main ship. After Alvida herself was defeated by Luffy, left her crew and consumed the Sube Sube no Mi, she is seen on a new ship, introduced in Chapter 51's cover page and Episode 45.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 51 and Episode 45, Alvida is riding a new ship. She picks up Buggy who was also defeated by Luffy and they reunited with the Buggy Pirates. Neither this ship nor the Miss Love Duck has been seen since, as Alvida boarded the Big Top.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 9 Chapter 73 and Episode 47, Alvida's new ship is no longer in use. The entire ship is shaped like a heart in design. It has hearts that encircle the entire ship across the sides. In place of a Jolly Roger on the sail, it has eight hearts in a line. It also has a small table on one end of the ship. References Site Navigation de:Alvidas Piratenbande zh:亞爾麗塔海賊團 Category:Former Pirate Crews Category:Antagonist Groups Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists